Um Novo Reino
by AnRoc
Summary: Hiatus


**Nota da autora:** Esta fanfic são duas em um… ou seja, elas podem, futuramente, cruzar-se já que as historias estão interligadas, no entanto o objectivo não fomentar a relação entre as personagens das duas fanfics… podiam perfeitamente ser postadas como sendo duas fanfics diferentes, mas eu achei interessante fazer algo diferente! Novo! Espero que gostem!

**Resumo 1:** Durante séculos o mundo estivera dividido, Youkais e Humanos eram inimigos mortais. No entanto, a paz tinha voltado ao planeta, e só o casamento entre as duas espécies poderia selar este acordo…

**Resumo 2:** Kagome, órfã de pai e mãe, vê a sua liberdade ser roubada quando é levada para o castelo para satisfazer o irmão mais novo do Príncipe Youkai. Como é que ela conseguirá lidar com o título de concubina? Terá ela direito ao amor?

**Um novo Reino **

**Capitulo 1. Nova jornada**

**Rin & Sesshoumaru **

Toda a sua vida ouvira histórias de como os youkais eram monstruosos. Primeiramente julgava que as empregadas contavam histórias para a assustar e obrigar a fazer as coisas que mais detestava, como comer a sopa ou se deitar cedo na cama. No entanto, quando começou a crescer e a se juntar às conversas de adultos apercebera-se que os yokais eram realmente seres terríveis, pois todos se arrepiavam quando era proferido o nome deles em conversas.

Durante séculos o mundo estivera dividido, Youkais num lado, Humanos noutro. Era impossível a junção de ambos, eram inimigos mortais. No entanto, essa divisão que durara tantos e tantos séculos, fora terminada à meses atrás, e ambos os reinos, quer dos Humanos quer dos Youkais, queriam selar o seu acordo… e qual a melhor maneira de selar um acordo, que não um casamento entre as duas espécies?

"_Não se rebele contra o seu próprio PAI e REI"_ dissera o seu pai num tom ríspido, que fizera o mais ínfimo dos seus ossos congelarem.

Rin questionara-lhe porquê? Porquê ela? Porque não poderia recusar aquela proposta? Todos sabiam que youkais eram monstros, não só interiormente com também fisicamente! Até meses atrás todos os humanos consideravam que eles deviam ser exterminados do planeta… no entanto, agora, preparavam alegremente a boda que iria condenar a sua vida para todo o sempre…

"_Recusar esse casamento seria uma ofensa Rin! Você iria humilhar uma espécie poderosíssima que jamais deve ser subestimada, ou desafiada. Você está disposta a desistir de tudo e fazer com que os milhares de mortos que a guerra provocou, homens com família que lutaram pela paz deste reino, tenham sido em vão?"_

Não! Rin não gostava de pensar que milhares de vidas se perderam por ela, pelo seu pai, pelos seus antepassados, pelo Reino. Mas também recusava-se a ficar confinada a uma vida de infortúnio e dor. Estava disposta a lutar, mesmo depois do discurso estudado que o seu pai lhe dissera, não, ela não iria retroceder…

Nunca pedira esse casamento, nunca pedira mordomias, nunca pedira para ser princesa… No fundo, a sua vida sempre fora baseada em coisas que lhe foram impostas. Como mulher da família real, tinha que ser submissa aos seus soberanos, acarretar sem contestações as suas ideias e valores… no entanto, que família era aquela que à primeira oportunidade excomungava a própria filha?

Foi então que ela tivera uma excelente ideia.

Ela pensara em fugir dali.

Ponderara bastante a ideia, sabia que o mundo fora das muralhas do castelo não era perfeito como o rei queria parecer que fosse, sabia que provavelmente não sobreviveria muito tempo fora do seu lar, no entanto, ela queria realmente tentar fugir dali, ela queria, pela primeira vez na vida, fazer algo pela sua vontade, algo que realmente a fizesse feliz, sem ordens, sem objecções…

O destino iria encarregar-se de traçar o futuro.

(…)

A viagem estava a ser bastante longa. No entanto, essa demora dava tempo a Sesshoumaru para pensar acerca de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido nos últimos tempos. Ele mesmo tinha sido o responsável pelas negociações para por um fim aquela guerra ridícula que ninguém fazia ideia como começara, no entanto, o seu pai, o rei do reino Youkai selara o acordo com o rei dos humanos, e, sem o seu consentimento acordara com ele um casamento.

Ele era um homem inteligente, sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, o pai iria encarregar-se de arranjar uma parceira, mas ele sempre pensara, nas poucas vezes em que ocupara a mente com esses pensamentos, que iria acasalar com uma Youkai forte e destemida, que trouxesse glória e respeito ao reino, no entanto, essa ideia parecia demasiado distante agora… Ele iria casar, sim, mas com uma mera _humana_… E a ideia de ter de partilhar a cama com aquela mulher e ter uma cria com ela não lhe agradava _nem um pouco._ Ele nem sequer sabia se seria possível as duas espécies acasalarem, afinal, quantos relacionamentos como estes eram conhecidos?

Ele iria encarregar-se mais tarde de acrescentar a este acordo de casamento alguns pontos, ele iria casar, mas com algumas condições…

- _Terra à vista!_ – Disse em tom de brincadeira, um dos cavaleiros que acompanhava a comitiva.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso… Era ali que uma nova jornada da sua vida começava…

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome &amp; Inuyasha<strong>

"_Por favor, deus, não deixe que nada de mal me aconteça"_

Era a única coisa que Kagome conseguia pensar enquanto corria o mais rápido que as suas forças permitiam, pela floresta densa. Olhou para trás e viu que os homens estavam se aproximando perigosamente dela.

- Oh meu deus! – Balbuciou enquanto tentava acelerar mais o passo, se aqueles homens a apanhassem seria o seu fim, sem pai nem mãe, e com um futuro incerto, o mais provável era que aqueles homens a quisessem pôr numa daquelas casas nojentas de prostituição. Não, ela não ia permitir isso, ela merecia mais do que isso, depois de tudo o que sofrera e ultrapassara na sua vida, ela não ia deixar ser tomada por homens asquerosos sedentos de desejo.

O sol brilhando demais, começou a encadear a sua visão, sem que ela conseguisse perceber, tropeçou num ramalho que estava no chão, impedindo ela de continuar o seu caminho e batendo com o queixo no solo duro.

Kagome protestou de dor, mas ignorando a dor e o sangue que esvaia do seu queixo e joelho, levantou-se rapidamente, começando a correr, agora mais lentamente, impedida pela dor que tinha provindo da queda.

Não tão longe assim, conseguiu avistar uma pequena caverna, ela sabia que não ia conseguir correr durante muito mais tempo, estava exausta e dorida… recolhendo as poucas forças que restavam, correu o mais rápido possível para essa pequena caverna, refugiando-se dentro dela.

Kagome aconchegou-se no seu próprio corpo, abraçando as pernas juntando-as ao seu peito… apesar de estar ofegante tentou não fazer barulho, pois um barulhinho, por mais pequeno que fosse podia chamar a atenção dos homens.

- Ela foi por ali! – Disse um dos homens, Kagome pode deduzir que eram guardas do castelo, pois estavam fardados, normalmente eles não andavam atrás de garotinhas inocentes, então o que queriam eles com ela? Segundos depois, começou a ver os homens passarem pela caverna, um após o outro… estava salva!

Porém, isso não era verdade. Quando ela começou a pensar que o perigo já estava longe, viu um som aproximar-se, acompanhado por uma sombra que parecia ficar maior e maior a cada segundo que passava.

- Ela está aqui! – Gritou o homem, ela tinha sido descoberta! Era o fim da sua liberdade como ela conhecia até hoje, ia começar uma nova jornada na sua vida…

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>Criticas, sugestões e ideias são muito bem vindas! Acham que devo continuar?<strong>

**Digam-me qual é a vossa história preferida? Sesshoumaru & Rin, ou Kagome & Inuyasha?**

**Deixem Reviews! Obrigado por ler!**

**Até à próxima!**


End file.
